


The Proposal

by Chelou_mecs_in_love



Series: one shots [10]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: 21:21, Boys In Love, Candles, Confused Lucas, Eliott just wants it to be perfect, M/M, Rain, elu - Freeform, it's kind of a "before the wedding day" fic, la petite ceinture, nervous Eliott, polaris - Freeform, proposing, there's also another little Easter egg in there, this is just really fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelou_mecs_in_love/pseuds/Chelou_mecs_in_love
Summary: Eliott proposes to Lucas. It has to be perfect. It just has to be.





	The Proposal

20:38

Tonight was the night. The perfect night. It was going to rain, but it wouldn’t be too cold. It would still be at least a bit light outside when he planned on letting Lucas know he would have to go to la petite ceinture. He knew he would probably worry his boyfriend by telling him to go there, but he hoped the night would turn out as the best night there since their kiss.

They’ve been back a couple of times already. Sometimes because Eliott wasn’t feeling well and just wanted to escape the noise of the city, but also for some good moments and Eliott smiled thinking about it. Thinking about how good they were for each other. They just couldn’t stop going back. But at the same time, they didn’t want to go back too often, wanting to keep the spot special.

He hadn’t seen Lucas all day, both of them too busy with their own thing. Lucas had been with le gang all day, per Eliott’s request. They needed to distract him so he could make everything ready. It had to be perfect. Especially after the couple of times it had already failed, sometimes because of the weather, sometimes because of other reasons. It didn’t really matter, tonight had to be perfect.

**SMS to Lucas at 20:40:**  
Meet me at our spot at 21:15.  
Don’t worry, everything is fine.  
Je t’aime

**SMS from Lucas at 20:41:**  
I’ll be there! Moi aussi, je t’aime

Eliott couldn’t keep his giggle in. He knew Lucas was probably freaking out right now, but he also knew it would take around 30 minutes for him to get there from Yann’s house, so he’d send the message at the last possible moment, making sure Lucas couldn’t freak out too much, but also to make sure Lucas wouldn't be there too soon.

He still had a couple of things to do before it was perfect.

He had put down candles everywhere and in half an hour the whole tunnel would be lighting up with the little flames dancing around. He would make sure Lucas wouldn’t be afraid. He had even put down some lanterns across the path leading towards the tunnel, making sure Lucas would see him the moment he was close enough, but not willing to burn down the trees.

When he finally put everything in place, he checked the time.

21:05

10 minutes left before Lucas would be there. 10 minutes for him to light the candles, get out the champagne and wait for Lucas to walk down the path, right into his arms.

He started off with the candles. One by one the tunnel started to get lighter, flames flickering because of the wind outside, illuminating the tunnel even more, casting shadows all around. Eliott could stare at it forever, seeing shadow figures dancing on the walls. He smiled a little at himself, but kept going. He had to light up all 24 candles before Lucas got here. Before it would be too late.

21:13.

Lucas could be here any moment. Eliott started to get nervous. What if Lucas wouldn’t like it? What if it wasn’t going to rain? What if Lucas, for some unknown reason, didn’t show up. What if-

“Eliott, what?” His thoughts were interrupted by Lucas standing right in front of him. He’d clearly run the last couple of meters, since he was out of breath and leaning forwards on his knees. Still waiting outside of the tunnel, waiting for Eliott’s sign to enter it, because he knew what it meant to Eliott, knew how special the tunnel was and he didn’t want to impose. Even though he knew he would always be welcome there, today felt different.

No, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Eliott felt tears behind his eyes. It was supposed to be perfect. He was supposed to have popped open the champagne already, ready to give Lucas his own glass. But now he had ruined it with his thoughts.

“Baby look at me,” Lucas’ words pulled Eliott out of his thoughts. He shook his head, not ready to look up yet.

“What’s going on, Eliott? What is all this?”

Eliott risked a glance, wanting to see Lucas’ reaction. All he could see was love and curiosity. He couldn’t look away now, captured by the lights of the candles dancing in Lucas’ eyes, making them sparkle even more. Eliott closed his eyes for a moment and stepped closer to Lucas. Wanting to feel his boyfriend in his arms. He took Lucas’ hands and placed them on his face, needing the comfort they gave him. It grounded him, like it always did, and he took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. He pulled Lucas’ hands away from his face, holding them into his own instead and stared into his eyes.

“Lucas Lallemant,”

He cleared his throat a little, wanting to get rid of the burning feeling caused by him pushing back his tears.

“Since the first day I saw you, now exactly 20 months and 27 days ago, I knew you would be the one for me. I knew I had to do everything to get you into my arms, to show you what it would be like to be loved. Knew you would love me just the same. Just by looking at you, and only you, I knew you were capable of loving me so much. And it might’ve been selfish, but I wanted that love. I wanted you to love me, wanted you to hold me on my bad days. But I also wanted to spend every good day with you, and I still do, I always want to. I can’t imagine being in love with someone else and I don’t even want to think about that, because it’s just not possible. You’re all I saw, all I’m seeing now and all I ever want to see for the rest of my life. If you let me.”

He reached for the ring inside his pocket, looking away from Lucas’ eyes to check the time. With another deep breath he looked back in those beautiful blue eyes, filled with tears and more love than Eliott could have ever hoped for. He didn’t even know that could be possible, but apparently it was, because that was what he saw. So much love and peace and contentment, so much trust.

He took a step back, still holding Lucas’ hand, but making sure he was inside the tunnel, while Lucas was still outside. He saw the confused look in Lucas’ eyes, but he kept going, squeezed Lucas’ hand while he started to talk again.

“It’s 21:21 now, and in this minute, it’s just us, just one guy standing outside the tunnel, surrounded by light and another guy standing inside the tunnel, also surrounded by light. I’m not afraid of the dark anymore, not when I’m with you. I’m also not afraid of the light anymore, because you will be there too. I want to be in your world, and I want you to be in mine. Always.”

Eliott stepped forward, outside of the tunnel. He saw the recognition in Lucas’ eyes, and he smiled a little. He could feel some raindrops falling down.

“Will you do me the honors of becoming the one who will always get me out of the dark? Who’ll be there to guide me to the light whenever it gets to dark? Will you let me be the one to do that for you too? To make you not afraid of the dark? To light your life the way you’ve lit mine and the way I’ve lit this tunnel?”

It really started to rain now and Eliott couldn’t be happier. It was like the universe was rooting for him, making it perfect. Just the way he had wanted it to be. He stepped even closer to Lucas, both of them looking up at the rain and Eliott could see the sparkle of joy and fun in his eyes. He could also feel Lucas’ heart beating really fast, so he went down on his knees, Lucas’ hands still in his own and looked up at his boyfriend one last time.

“Lucas Lallemant, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I ended it here.. For some reason my brain stopped working and decided this was the right point to end this... 
> 
> After posting this I realized Eliott doesn't even say "je t'aime" during the proposal.. at least not with those words.. Guess he's really saying it in other ways so it doesn't really matter.. 
> 
> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://chelou-mecs-in-love.tumblr.com/) if you want 😊


End file.
